Can't wait to be queen
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: You know, after watching the episode of Can't wait to be queen, I decided to write this story a different way. It only half same, but half different, you'll see.


At the Prideland, Kiara and Kion are in the middle of an argument about deer hunting.

Kion said, "Out of my way Kiara. That deer is mine."

Kiara said, "No, you get out of the way. I found it first."

Kion said, "No you didn't. Your just jealous, because you couldn't travel far beyond the Prideland."

Kiara said, "Yeah, well I'm the queen. So that means, you have to do everything I tell you to do."

Kion said, "No you can't."

Simba said, "Actually, she can."

Kion said, "Huh?"

Simba said, "Kiara, can you do me a favor?"

Kiara said, "Sure dad. What is it?"

Simba said, "Your mother, Zazu and I have to attend a funeral to our old friend who have died after completing the circle of life."

Kion said, "Whoa."

Kiara said, "Wow. I'm so sorry dad, but what does it have to do with me?"

Simba said, "I want you to be a queen for a few day while we're away."

Kion said, "WHAT!"

Kiara said, "Me. Queen."

Simba said, "Yes. Just for a couple of day."

Kiara said, "Wow. Thank dad."

Kion said, "Wait, you're letting her in charge. Why can't I be in charge for once?"

Simba said, "Because Kiara is the future queen. That means she need to take care of the Prideland while we're gone."

Kion said, "What? I work all day with the Lion Guard better than Kiara does."

Kiara said, "Well, unleast I was trained to be queen."

Kion said, "Yeah, a drama queen."

Kiara said, "You take that back."

Kion said, "Make me."

Kiara started attacking Kion. Simba soon stopped the fight.

Simba said, "Alright you two. Knock it off."

Kion said, "But she started it."

Kiara said, "No, you did."

Kion said, "No, you."

Simba said, "Stop it. Both of you. Kion, Kiara is the queen so that means she can tell you what to do, but yes you are a Lion Guard, but that doesn't mean you have to be selfish."

Kion sighed and said, "Yes dad."

Simba said, "Good. Now I'll see you kids later. Stay out of trouble."

Kiara said, "Okay dad."

Kion said, "Bye."

Kiara said, "Wow, me being in charge as a queen. That is so cool."

Kion said, "Yeah, well don't get your hope up."

Kiara said, "Well you're just jealous."

Kion said, "You are."

Kiara said, "I don't have time to listen to you. I'm gonna show my friends that I'm in charge of Pride Rock."

Kion said, "Yeah, well I'm gonna go find my friends and make sure that everything is perfect instead of your cooties."

Kiara said, "Very funny Kion."

So Kion and Kiara went their separate ways. Mzingo was on the tree listening to Kion and Kiara conversation.

Mzingo said, "Hmm, Simba and Nala left the Prideland and leaves her daughter in charge. As well as Kion and Kiara are fighting. Well, I must tell Janja about this."

Mzingo went back to the Outland to tell Janja the news. Meanwhile, Kion and his Lion Guard crew are out patrolling.

Kion said, "Alright gang, just keep an eye out for danger."

Fuli said, "Right."

Beshte said, "Speaking of danger. Have anyone seen Ono?"

Kion said, "It not like him to miss out on patrolling."

Bunga said, "Maybe he's sick or maybe he sprint his wing."

Fuli said, "If he did sprint his wing, he would've told us by now."

Bunga said, "Oh. Right."

Beshte said, "Wait, maybe Ono is with Kiara giving her the morning report."

Kion said, "What makes you say that?"

Beshte said, "Well, since Zazu is not here, someone gotta give the morning report to someone."

Fuli said, "Then let go check."

The Lion Guard went to Pride Rock to check to see if Ono is there. Soon, they found him on top of Pride Rock.

Kion said, "Ono. There you are."

Ono said, "Oh, hi Kion."

Fuli said, "How come you were late for the patrolling?"

Ono said, "Oh, Kiara asked me to get the morning report."

Kion said, "WHAT! She stole you without my permission."

Beshte said, "Kion, Ono doesn't belong to us. Although he is part of the Lion Guard."

Fuli said, "Beside, she is the queen."

Kion said, "That doesn't lead her the right to steal Ono. Where is she anyway?"

Zuri said, "Ladies and gentlemen."

Tifu said, "Here to announce the new queen."

Zuri said, "And her name is."

Zuri and Tifu said, "Queen Kiara."

Kion said, "Queen Kiara."

Kiara said, "Thanks girls."

Bunga said, "Wow, Queen Kiara. She look gorgeous."

Kion hit Bunga head and said, "Knock it off."

Kiara said, "Hey Kion. Aren't you suppose to be patrolling the Prideland?"

Kion said, "Oh, I was patrolling the Prideland, until you stole Ono from me. You shouldn't steal him without my permission."

Kiara said, "Excuse me. I am the queen. I can do what ever I want. After all, dad did let me in charge."

Kion said, "He didn't say take one of the Keenest of Sight away from me."

Tifu said, "Kion, you can't talk to the queen like that."

Zuri said, "She had the right to do what ever she want to as she pleased."

Kion said, "Well I'm not gonna be boss around by my sister. Even if she is the queen."

Fuli said, "But Kion, she is your sister after all."

Kion said, "That the point. I hate being boss around by you."

Kiara said, "Well, maybe you're just jealous because you're not the queen or king."

Zuri said, "Yeah. No one would let you be in charge."

Tifu said, "That because girls are much more better than boys."

Kion said, "Now just wait a minute. Boys can do more thing girls can do and in case you haven't notice, you can't be a queen if you haven't got any mate."

Kiara said, "Unleast I'll have a cub soon."

Bunga said, "Alright, let all not get so hasty here."

Kion said, "Well she started it."

Kiara said, "Well anyway. Time for the morning report. Alright Ono, what you got."

Ono said, "Sure thing your majesty. The giraffe are having difficulty about sleeping cause their neck are too long. the elephant and the hippos are fighting about the watering hole, but soon they'll cool out after. Also, the bees are building their hives by the river where the herd of zebras used to run."

Kiara said, "Thanks Ono."

Ono said, "No problem my queen."

Kion said, "Grrrr."

Kiara said, "Alright, the most problem I can see is that the zebras might run through the bees as they run, causing the bees to get angry and sting them."

Fuli said, "Totally."

Kiara said, "Kion, can you do me a favor and lure the zebras away from the bees?"

Kion said, "And why should I do that?"

Kiara said, "Because I'm the queen and you should do what I tell you. Plus you are the fiercest and you must protect the Prideland."

Bunga said, "Ooh, she got you there Kion."

Kion said, "Oh be quiet."

Tifu said, "Wait, this must be."

Zuri said, "Kiara first decree."

Kiara said, "What?"

Tifu said, "It means, you get to give someone a mission to protect and save stuff."

Zuri said, "Yeah."

Kiara said, "Uh, what they says."

Kion said, "I am not gonna lure the zebras away from the bees just because you told me too."

Kiara said, "If you don't help lure the zebras away from the bees, you will get banish."

Kion said, "You can't banish your own brother."

Tifu said, "Actually, she can."

Zuri said, "Except banishing parent. That a different story."

Kion said, "Fine, I'll do it. Come on Lion Guard."

So the Lion Guard set out to find the bees and lure the zebras away from it.

Bunga said, "Wow, Kiara put you on your first mission. That is so cool."

Kion said, "No it not. I can't believe I have to take order from her."

Beshte said, "Now Kion, she is a queen you know."

Kion said, "Only for a few day."

Fuli said, "Yeah, but maybe next time Simba might put you in charge."

Kion said, "The only thing my dad put me in charge of is protecting the Prideland with the Lion Guard."

Ono said, "So."

Kion said, "And I just don't want getting order from my sister."

Bunga said, "It not like she gonna ask you to jump off a cliff."

Kion said, "Yeah, I know."

Beshte said, "Hey Kion, take a look."

Kion and the others saw the bees by the river.

Fuli said, "I don't see a problem here."

Kion said, "That because the zebras are not here yet."

Bunga said, "So, where is the zebras?"

Ono said, "Hey guys, I saw the zebras. They're heading this way."

Fuli said, "Alright, let lure them out."

Kion said, "No, I have another plan."

Beshte said, What?"

Bunga said, "But Queen Kiara say to lure the zebras out of the bees."

Kion said, "Forget her plan. We are gonna lure the bees out of the zebras."

Ono said, "What?"

Fuli said, "That's too risky."

Kion said, "But we have to try. Bunga, try to call the bees by using the gas spray."

Bunga said, "Rodger that Kion."

So Bunga went straight to the bees. He gave the bees a horrible gas and soon they got angry. Bunga started running off and the bees started chasing him. Soon, the Lion Guard started running too. As they were running, they somehow bump to the herd of zebras, causing them to fall. Soon, they were all sting by the bees and flew off.

Fuli said, "Ow."

Beshte said, "Man, that hurt."

Kion said, "Is everybody alright?"

Bunga said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Fuli said, "And this is what happened when you don't listen to Kiara."

Kion said, "Don't worry, it not a total disaster."

Kiara said, "Oh really."

Lion Guard said, "KIARA!"

Kion said, "Wait, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be on Pride Rock."

Kiara said, "I left Tifu and Zuri in charge for a bit while I'm here. Plus, you have failed the mission."

Kion said, "It not my fault, it was Bunga."

Bunga said, "What? What did I do?"

Kion said, "You lure the bees right in front of us."

Bunga said, "That what you told me too."

Kion said, "I never say lead the bees toward us."

Kiara said, "Wait, you disobeyed your queen."

Kion said, "Man. I hate that word."

Kiara said, "Kion, I am very disappointed in you."

Beshte said, "Aw come on Kiara, it wasn't that bad."

Kiara said, "Don't defend him Beshte, his idea cause the zebras to collapse and cause you and the rest to get sting."

Ono said, "But the sting won't let long. It only takes a couple hour until swollen heal."

Kiara said, "I don't care if it heal for five second. Next time, listen to your queen."

Kion said, "You can't tell me to listen to you."

Kiara said, "Fine, since you won't listen, I will be taking Bunga away from you."

Bunga said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "You can't take Bunga away from me. Why do you even need him?"

Kiara said, "Like you say, Bunga lure the bees right toward you."

Kion said, "Well, I guess that is true."

Bunga said, "But Kion."

Kiara said, "Come on Bunga. You cannot play with Kion anymore."

Kion said, "But who is gonna be the bravest if Bunga is not here?"

Kiara said, "Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you disobeyed me. Now come on Bunga."

Bunga said, "But, I don't wanna leave Kion."

Kion said, "It okay Bunga, just go with her."

Bunga said, "Are you sure?"

Kion said, "Yes. Just until my mom and dad comes home."

Bunga said, "Okay, I'll see ya later then."

So Kiara took Bunga back to Pride Rock.

Fuli said, "Man, you got yelled by your sister."

Kion said, "Not helping Fuli."

Ono said, "Well, maybe you should've listen to her as first."

Kion said, "No I won't. She is such an evil queen. I think she is turning into Scar."

Beshte said, "But she hadn't kill anyone."

Kion said, "Her action is what made her turned into Scar."

Fuli said, "Now Kion, she's your sister and your future queen."

Kion said, "Well, she sure doesn't act like it."

Beshte said, "Well, let get back to patrolling and then head back to Pride Rock."

Kion said, "Great idea."

So Kion and the others got back to patrolling. Meanwhile, Mzingo went to tell Janja the news.

Mzingo said, "Hey Janja. I got great news."

Janja said, "What? A rock fell on your head."

Mzingo said, "Very funny. I am here to tell you that Simba and Nala have left the Prideland, leaving their daughter to take charge for a few day. Plus, she doesn't get along with her brother."

Janja said, "Wait, the king and queen are gone."

Chungu said, "That means, we get to control Pride Rock."

Janja said, "No you fools. I got another idea. Mzingo, I want you to deliver a message to Kiara about sending his brother away."

Mzingo said, "How is that possible?"

Janja said, "You say that Kiara and Kion are fighting. I think I found that right spark for them to be separated."

Mzingo said, "Hmm, what message would you like me to tell her?"

Janja said, "Nothing. Just ask her about her brother. That all."

Mzingo said, "That a dumb message."

Janja said, "Yeah, well just do your job. Oh and one more thing, just make sure her friends hear about it too."

Mzingo said, "Fine."

So Mzingo went to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Kiara just got back in the den with her friends.

Tifu said, "Hi Queen Kiara."

Zuri said, "How did the royal decree go?"

Kiara said, "That Kion disobeyed me. He lure the bees instead of the zebras. Can you believe it?"

Zuri said, "That Kion is one bad apple."

Tifu said, "I can't believe you're his brother."

Kiara said, "Now, I know Kion messed up this bad, but he is still my brother."

Tifu said, "He doesn't look like your brother. You are both different."

Kiara said, "That doesn't mean anything. I mean, mom and dad are different, but that doesn't change the fact they aren't related."

Zuri said, "Well, she does have a point."

Mzingo said, "Oh, it is a right point indeed."

Kiara said, "Huh? Mzingo."

Mzingo said, "Hello, your majesty."

Kiara said, "What are you doing here?"

Mzingo said, "I am here to talk about your brother."

Zuri said, "You mean Kion."

Mzingo said, "Yes. Is there something troubling you?"

Kiara said, "Well, Kion is a brave lion, but he can be so stubborn. He wouldn't listen to me about the bees right after I told him to lure the zebras away."

Mzingo said, "I bet it made you really mad."

Kiara said, "Not mad, but disappointed."

Mzingo said, "Then perhaps you rather do something about it."

Kiara said, "What you mean?"

Mzingo said, "Well, you could get your revenge on Kion for disobeying you."

Tifu said, "Now hold on. I know Kion can be stubborn, but getting revenge won't solve anything."

Mzingo said, "You see, this is what I'm talking about. Kion thinks you can't do anything about it, because one he is a Lion Guard and two he doesn't like being boss around by girls."

Zuri said, "Well, I guess that is true."

Mzingo said, "Anyway, I'm just letting you girls know."

Kiara said, "I have to think about it."

Mzingo said, "As you wish. Have a good day."

Mzingo left and went back to the Outland.

Tifu said, "So what you think Kiara? Should we get revenge on Kion?"

Kiara said, "I'm not sure. Getting revenge can kill someone. Not to mention evil."

Zuri said, "Well, maybe you don't have to get your revenge by attacking him, you could like send him somewhere."

Kiara said, "And where exactly should I send him?"

Tifu said, "Somewhere far, far away."

Kiara said, "But the only place I know is the Prideland and the Outland."

Zuri said, "Oh, but I know just the place."

Kiara said, "And where would that be?"

Zuri said, "The jungle."

Kiara said, "The jungle. You mean like when my dad ran away and when he met Timon and Pumbaa."

Tifu said, "Well, yeah."

Kiara said, "Hmm."

Kiara soon gasped and he found an evil plan. She said, "If we send Kion to the jungle, we can finally take total control over the Prideland."

Zuri said, "And soon, the Prideland is our for the taking."

Tifu said, "And no one will stop us."

Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri laughed evilly and they went to work on their evil plan. Meanwhile, Kion and his crew were just about finish with their work.

Kion said, "Alright, I think we finished just about everything for today."

Ono said, "Are you sure Kion? We might've missed some."

Kion said, "Well maybe you wouldn't missed some if you haven't flew off to Kiara."

Ono said, "That Queen Kiara and don't blame me. Beside, Fuli is the fastest."

Fuli said, "Uh, what does that suppose to mean?"

Ono said, "Well maybe you should've run as fast as you can for danger so we don't have to do all the saving."

Kion said, "Hey, dad left me in charge of being a Lion Guard. Not let someone else take over."

Fuli said, "Oh, so you don't think that I can handle the Lion Guard."

Kion said, "Not really."

Fuli said, "Wanna bet."

Kion said, "YEAH!"

Beshte said, "Alright, let calm down. Let not get so hasty."

Kion said, "Let just get back to Pride Rock."

So Kion and the others went back to Pride Rock. As they were walking, Kiara, Zuri, and Tifu saw them coming.

Kiara said, "Alright, let do this."

Zuri said, "Uh, is it okay if I tell them where to go?"

Kiara said, "Why you?"

Zuri said, "Because the sensitive one is always the innocent one. Which means he would listen to me."

Kiara said, "Yeah, but I'm the queen so I'll tell him where to go."

Zuri said, "Fine."

Tifu said, "Hey girls, here he comes."

Kiara said, "Hello Kion. How is the patrolling going?"

Kion said, "Fine and how is your bossiness coming along?"

Kiara said, "Grrrr." Kiara sighed and said, "Kion, we got a major problem."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Kiara said, "Bunga have been captured."

The Lion Guard gasped.

Kion said, "By who?"

Kiara said, "We don't know."

Fuli said, "You know which way he went."

Kiara said, "Yes, he is probably at the jungle."

Kion said, "The jungle. You mean the jungle where dad grew up."

Kiara said, "Yep."

Kion said, "Alright Lion Guard, move out."

Kiara said, "Wait, only you can go Kion."

Kion said, "Why only me?"

Kiara said, "Because the jungle is no place for a hippo, bird, or cheetah can be. It highly dangerous. Only a lion can do it."

Beshte said, "But, what are we suppose to do?"

Tifu said, "The rest of you will protect the Prideland."

Zuri said, "And make sure Hyneas are not attacking us."

Kion said, "Alright. That is what I can do. I'll be back soon."

So Kion left.

Ono said, "Well then, it seems like we get to have a day off."

Kiara said, "Oh I don't think so."

Fuli said, "What?"

Tifu said, "Hehehehehehehehehee! Zuri, would you do the honor."

Zuri quickly press the button and trapped Fuli, Beshte, and Ono in a cage.

Ono said, "Hey, what gives?"

Kiara said, "We tricked you all into coming just so we can rule the Prideland."

The three gasped.

Beshte said, "So it was a fake."

Tifu said, "Yes. Now that Kion is out of the picture, there will be no one to stop us."

Fuli said, "When Kion and Kiara parents get home, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble."

Kiara said, "Which is why we hired a bodyguard."

Ono said, "And who would that be? Tweedledum ad Tweedledumber."

Zuri said, "Very funny."

Tifu said, "We hired Janja."

Janja said, "Hello Lion Guard."

The three gasped.

Beshte said, "You traitor."

Fuli said, "Simba is totally gonna ground you for life and you'll never be queen ever again."

Janja said, "That is why us Hyneas are gonna chase Simba out of the Prideland."

Ono said, "But you can't do this."

Kiara said, "Oh we can."

Tifu said, "And you can't stop us."

Beshte said, "Wait, one question. Where is Bunga?"

Bunga said, "Hi guys. Sorry I have to betray you."

Fuli said, "Wait, you're on their side as well."

Bunga said, "Well yeah. Beside, Kiara is so gorgeous." Bunga growls at Kiara.

Fuli said, "Oh brother."

Ono said, "Well tough luck Kiara. When Kion get back, he'll use the Roar of the Elders against you."

Kiara said, "Oh I got a perfect plan when Kion get back."

Tifu said, "Wait, I thought you want him gone."

Kiara said, "Yes, but in case he comes back. We have a special treat for him."

Fuli said, "Oh dear."

Janja said, "Silence. Cheezi, Chungu, take these three brat to the dungeon."

Cheezi said, "Yes Janja."

Chungu said, "As you wish."

So Chungu and Cheezi took the three Lion Guard to the dungeon. Meanwhile, Kion was on his way to the jungle. When he got there, he began searching for the animal who captured Bunga. He was searching for hours, but he couldn't find anything. He said, "That's weird. Why would Kiara send me here to find Bunga if he's not here. This doesn't make any sense." Soon, the sun started to set. He decided to head back to the Prideland. As he got there, he found Jasiri lying on the ground.

Kion said, "Jasiri, are you okay?"

Jasiri said, "Huh? Oh hi Kion."

Kion said, "What happened?"

Jasiri said, "It Kiara and Janja. They took over the Prideland."

Kion said, "WHAT!"

Jasiri said, "Bunga joined them. The rest of the Lion Guard are in the dungeon. You've got to stop them."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. Why would Kiara and Janja do this?"

Jasiri said, "I know why Janja did this, but your sister Kiara would never do such a thing."

Kion said, "Oh, this is all my fault. If I hadn't fight with Kiara a lot, none of this would've happened."

Jasiri said, "Don't worry Kion. It not your fault, but we do need to stop Kiara."

Kion said, "Right, let go."

So Kion and Jasiri rushed to Pride Rock to talk to Kiara. Soon, they found her on top of Pride Rock with Janja.

Kion said, "KIARA!"

Kiara said, "Well, well, well if it isn't Kion."

Kion said, "Grrrr, how dare you kidnapped my friends and lied to me about Bunga."

Kiara said, "Hehehehehehehehehee! In case you haven't notice Kion, I am now the real queen of the Prideland."

Kion said, "What?"

Jasiri said, "You're not really the queen, you're just a cub."

Janja said, "SILENCE! The queen doesn't want any trespasser in the Prideland."

Kion said, "I live here. It was Janja who is trespassing."

Janja said, "I know you are, but what am I."

Kion said, "Oh yeah. When mom and dad get home, you're gonna be grounded for life."

Kiara said, "Oh, I can take care of mom and dad, but first I gotta take care of you."

Kion said, "What are you gonna do?"

Kiara quickly started transforming. Her body start to change. Her skin started turning darker, her mane started growing hair, her tail started growing, and her eyes are turning evil. Soon, she was now known as Nightmare Kiara.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Jasiri said, "What happened?"

Nightmare Kiara said, "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I HAVE TURNED INTO NIGHTMARE KIARA AND SOON I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

Jasiri said, "Oh dear."

Kion said, "Kiara, you gotta stop this right now."

Nightmare Kiara said, "I WILL NOT! SOON EVERYBODY WILL TURN EVIL AND NO ONE CAN STOP US!"

Kion said, "Yeah right. You can't turn us evil and even if you try, you'll fail."

Nightmare Kiara said, "OH REALLY!"

Nightmare Kiara quickly used the force and grabbed Kion. Soon, she turned him into Darth Kion.

Nightmare Kiara said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! NOW I HAVE TURNED YOU INTO DARTH KION! ARE YOU READY TO RULE THE PRIDELAND!

Darth Kion smiled evilly and said, "OH YES NIGHTMARE KIARA, OH YES!"

Jasiri said, "Oh no. Now Kion is evil."

Janja said, "Yes and you're next."

Jasiri said, "Oh dear."

Jasiri was just about to give up, but then she had a plan. She said, "Hey guys, look over there."

They all turned around and Jasiri quickly made her escape. Soon, they turned back and notice that Jasiri is gone.

Janja said, "Drat, she escape."

Nightmare Kiara said, "DON'T WORRY! SOON, ALL OF THE ANIMALS IN THE PRIDELAND WILL BE EVIL AND WE WILL DESTROY THE WORLD AND UNLEASH OUR NEW EMPIRE! AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

So the gang continued looking after Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Jasiri quickly ran to find Simba and Nala. Soon, she found him.

Jasiri said, "Excuse me sir."

Simba said, "Huh?"

Jasiri said, "Right here."

Simba looked and saw a Hynea he gasped and said, "What are you doing here Hynea?"

Jasiri said, "What? No, I'm a nice Hynea. I'm not like Janja."

Simba said, "Oh really."

Jasiri said, "Yeah, really."

Simba said, "Well, okay. I'm Simba, this is my wife Nala and my bird friend Zazu."

Nala said, "Hi."

Zazu said, "It nice to meet you."

Jasiri said, "My name is Jasiri."

Nala said, "Well it nice to meet you. So, what bring you here to the Prideland?"

Jasiri said, "Kiara had took over the Prideland along with Kion and Janja. Kiara and Kion both turned evil. I think it was the work of Kiara. Her friends also turned evil too. The Lion Guard are trapped in a dungeon."

Simba, Nala, and Zazu gasped.

Simba said, "Kiara's evil with Kion."

Nala said, "And Janja is with them ruling the Prideland."

Jasiri said, "Yep."

Simba said, "Oh, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let Kiara in charge in the Prideland. Now she went evil with power along with Kion."

Zazu said, "It not your fault sire. We just need to find them and turn everything back to normal."

Jasiri said, "It not that simple. Without Kion using the Roar of the Elders, there's no telling what they'll do."

Simba said, "Well I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna give my son and daughter a piece of my mind."

Jasiri said, "No Simba, wait. You don't understand. Kiara had turned into Nightmare Kiara and turned Kion into Darth Kion. We can't defeat them with just our teeth and claws."

Simba said, "Oh my."

Nala said, "But, what are we gonna do?"

Jasiri said, "Wait, I got a plan. Maybe if we gather everybody we know that is nice, we can have them against Kion and Kiara and defeat them."

Simba said, "I guess that could work."

Nala said, "But I don't want any of my children being killed or injured."

Jasiri said, "Don't worry Nala. We'll try to attack them in a nice way, but right now we need to gather as much help as we can."

Simba said, "I'll go find Timon and Pumbaa."

Nala said, "I'll go find help in the Outland."

Jasiri said, "Great, in the meantime, me and Zazu will try to confront them."

Zazu said, "Right."

So the gang got right to work. With Simba, he is trying to find his friends Timon and Pumbaa. Soon, he found them by the watering hole.

Simba said, "Hey Timon, Pumbaa."

Timon said, "Oh, hi Simba."

Pumbaa said, "How it going?"

Simba sighed and said, "Bad new. My two children went evil and now they're taking over the Prideland along with the others, including Janja. I need you to help me beat them."

Timon said, "Wait, Kiara and Kion went evil."

Simba said, "Yep."

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other and soon laughed.

Pumbaa said, "Good one Simba. That is so funny."

Simba said, "Guys, I'm serious."

Timon said, "Sorry Simba. So, you want us to help you beat Kion, Kiara and the others."

Simba said, "Yep."

Pumbaa said, "Well, your wish is our command."

Simba said, "Great, let go."

So Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa went to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Nala was at the Outland looking for somebody to help join the fight. Soon, she saw Zira along with Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka.

Nala said, "Zira."

Zira said, "Huh? Nala. What are you doing here?"

Nala said, "I need your help."

Zira said, "Help, with what?"

Nala said, "Kion and Kiara went evil and are taking over the Prideland. I need you and your kids to help join the fight and stop them."

Zira said, "And why should we help you?"

Nala said, "Because, if Kion and Kiara destroyed the world, you won't be able to get your revenge on Simba."

Zira said, "Hmm, you have a point there."

Kovu said, "Wait, Kiara went evil."

Zira said, "Yes Kovu."

Vitani said, "Can we help fight?"

Nuka said, "Can we?"

Zira said, "Of course. Alright, count us in."

Nala said, "Great, let go."

So Nala, Zira, Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka went to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Jasiri and Zazu were just about to confront Nightmare Kiara and Darth Kion.

Jasiri said, "Alright Zazu. Are you ready?"

Zazu said, "Yep. I hope."

They both went straight to them. Nightmare Kiara saw them.

Nightmare Kiara said, "WELL, WELL, WELL, LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE! A BABY HYNEA AND A BANANA BEAK!"

Zazu said, "Why you little?"

Jasiri said, "Kiara, Kion, you gotta stop this right now."

Darth Kion said, "HA, YOU CAN'T STOP US!"

Zazu said, "Oh yes we can."

Nightmare Kiara said, "YOU AND WHAT ARMY!"

Simba said, "We're the army."

Simba appeared with Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zira, Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani.

Darth Kion said, "HA, EVEN WITH THOSE PUNY ARMY YOU STILL CAN'T DEFEAT US!"

Vitani said, "Oh yeah. Well bring it on."

Nightmare Kiara and Darth Kion quickly used the force on Simba and the others.

Nuka said, "Hey, put us down."

Darth Kion said, "NOT A CHANCE!"

Kovu said, "Kiara look, it me Kovu. Remember when we first met."

Nightmare Kiara said, "THAT NIGHTMARE KIARA FOOL! PLUS, YOU ARE THE WORST LION I HAVE EVER MET!"

Kovu gasped.

Nuka said, "Well now I know how that feel."

Nala said, "Kiara, Kion, stop this right now or you're grounded."

Darth Kion said, "YOU CAN'T GROUND US! WE'RE TOO POWERFUL!"

Timon said, "But you can't do this."

Nightmare Kiara said, "OF COURSE WE CAN! ZURI, TIFU, GET OVER HERE!"

Zuri said, "Yes your majesty."

Nightmare Kiara said, "TAKE THESE INTRUDERS TO THE DUNGEON!"

Tifu said, "But, we don't have the force. How are we gonna take them to the dungeon?"

Darth Kion said, "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'LL FIX THIS!"

Darth Kion quickly transform Tifu and Zuri more eviler. Tifu is now known as Madame Tifu and Zuri is now known as Diamond Zuri.

Zira said, "Oh no."

Madame Tifu and Diamond Zuri laughed evilly and they took Simba and the others to the dungeon with three of the Lion Guard.

Fuli said, "Simba. Nala. What happened?"

Simba said, "Garr, Kiara and Kion used the force on us and took us here."

Ono said, "Oh dear."

Jasiri said, "I don't understand. Why wouldn't Kiara and Kion turn back after they saw you?"

Nala said, "I don't think it about who is and who is not here. For all we know, they're gonna destroy this world as we know it."

Kovu said, "But if they destroyed the world, then I'll never become king."

Zira said, "Don't worry Kovu. We'll stop them."

Beshte said, "But, what are we gonna do? There's no way out of here and as long Kiara and Kion are in controlled, we'll never escape here."

Timon said, "No, but I do know what we can do. I can dig a tunnel like my mom taught me and keep digging until we hit far away from here until we think of a plan to stop them."

Fuli said, "That will take a long time."

Pumbaa said, "Well then, let all dig."

Zazu said, "Wait, what if the guard find out what we're doing?"

Beshte said, "Don't worry. Just dig behind me and they won't notice."

Simba said, "But we can't all fit behind Beshte."

Ono said, "Well, we don't all have to dig."

Vitani said, "That's right. Me, Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa will do the digging."

Kovu said, "That way, you guys keep watch."

Jasiri said, "Alright, great idea."

So Vitani, Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa went behind Beshte and started digging a hole to escape. The other keep watched to make sure they weren't seen. For hours, they finally escape from the dungeon.

Zazu said, "Alright, we made it."

Timon said, "So now what do we do?"

Simba said, "We still gotta come up with a plan to stop Kion, Kiara, and the others."

Nala said, "Hmm, I know, why don't we use time travel?"

Zira said, "Time travel."

Nala said, "Yeah, we can go back in time to before Simba left Kiara in charge."

Jasiri said, "Or, why don't we go back to where Kiara was never born?"

Zira said, "How about before Simba came back to the Prideland?"

Zazu said, "Or before Mufasa was killed."

Fuli said, "Guys, changing the past is a bad thing. It can alter the world as we know, but we can change it somehow."

Pumbaa said, "And as long we don't see our past self, the future will still be safe."

Ono said, "But, where are we gonna find a time travel machine?"

Simba said, "I bet Rafiki had it."

Zira said, "Then let go."

So they all went to Rafiki's hut. Simba knocked on the door.

Rafiki said, "Well hello everyone. What up?"

Simba said, "Rafiki, we need to ask you something."

Rafiki said, "Sure. What do you need?"

Zira said, "We need to borrow the time travel machine."

Timon said, "We need it to go back in time to before the whole evil crisis had begun."

Fuli said, "And we gotta change it before it all happened again."

Rafiki said, "Hmm, a time travel machine. Well, I do have one, but be warned, the time travel machine can alter-"

Vitani interrupted and said, "I think we get the picture."

Rafiki said, "Very well. Follow me."

So Rafiki took everyone to the time machine. When they saw the time machine, they realized that it was kind of small.

Ono said, "Uh Rafiki, how are we all gonna fit in the time machine if it small?"

Rafiki said, "Well actually, this time machine can only allow three animals to go in and go back in time."

Kovu said, "Three animals."

Rafiki said, "Yep. Only three. Now, you guys decide who will go while I go buy some milk."

So Rafiki left.

Nala said, "Okay, any ideas on who will go and change the past."

Nuka said, "Well, if I remember correctly, it would be better if we don't let our past self see us. I think we should have someone who is not there."

Ono said, "Well, the Lion Guard wasn't with Kiara or Kion during the fight."

Beshte said, "Then maybe us three will go in there."

Nala said, "Hold on, the past will change if you stop Kion and Kiara. They might think you were helping them instead of you being somewhere else in the first place."

Fuli said, "Well, I don't remember any danger when Kion and Kiara were fighting."

Beshte said, "And we have to try first."

Simba said, "Well, okay. Good luck you three."

So Fuli, Beshte, and Ono went inside the time machine and started going back in time. They stopped to where Kion and Kiara were just about to have an argument.

Ono said, "Okay, so what should we do and say to them?"

Fuli said, "Well, let start by stopping the fight."

The three went over there and stop Kion and Kiara from arguing.

Beshte said, "Kion, Kiara, stop fighting."

Kiara said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "What are you guys doing here?"

Ono said, "We're here to stop you from arguing each other."

Kiara said, "And why would you want to do that?"

Fuli said, "Because, we're from the future. We notice that bad things are about to happened if you don't get along."

Kiara said, "Really."

Ono said, "Yeah. So, let us give you two a couple advice."

Kion said, "Okay. What the advice?"

Fuli said, "Kiara, soon your father will come and tell you and Kion that he's is gonna go away for a while along with Zazu and Nala."

Beshte said, "Which means, Kiara is gonna be in charge of the Prideland. So for Kion, can you please listen to Kiara even those she might tell you what to do?"

Kion said, "Uh, why?"

Ono said, "Because if you don't, she'll go totally evil on you."

Kiara said, "HEY!"

Beshte said, "And in case Kiara might tell you something, she'll ask you to help move the bees away from the zebras. Can you make sure you do that instead of moving the bees."

Fuli said, "Because if you don't, you'll get sting."

Kion said, "Whoa, I never thought of that. Alright, thank."

Ono said, "And I might be late for the patrolling, because I have to give the morning report to Kiara."

Beshte said, "And one more thing Kiara, just make sure your friends goes easy on Kion."

Fuli said, "And Kion, make sure Bunga doesn't flirt with her."

Kion said, "Wow, that's great advice."

Kiara said, "Thank you so much."

Beshte said, "No problem and don't tell anybody what just happened today, they might go weird."

Kiara said, "Alright, we promise."

Kion said, "And thanks."

Ono said, "You're welcome. Well then, let go home guys."

So Fuli, Ono, and Beshte went back to the time machine and went back to the present. Soon, they notice that only Rafiki is at the hut. When they went outside, they notice that the Prideland was in good shape. They head to Pride Rock and notice that Kiara and Kion are getting along quite nicely.

Fuli whispered and said, "Wow, we did it."

Beshte whispered and said, "Yeah."

Kiara said, "Good job Kion. Thank you for moving the bees away from the zebras."

Kion said, "You're welcome your majesty."

Zuri said, "You know, I think Kion is not so bad after all."

Tifu said, "Same here."

Kion said, "So, what's the next decree I have to do next?"

Kiara said, "Well, I don't have any decree for you yet. For now, you can go back to patrolling with the rest of the Lion Guard."

Kion said, "As you wish. Come on Lion Guard."

So the Lion Guard went back to patrolling the Prideland. As they live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
